


fingerprints on your throat

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Marking, Masturbation, SKz Smut, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, lee felix smut, soft! felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: Felix wants to try choking for the first time, but is worried he might enjoy it too much and not be able to finish unless it’s happening.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: skz drabbles





	fingerprints on your throat

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

“How do you know you’ll like it?” Your low voice tempted, Felix’s eyes running glassy as he laid beneath you.

“I like doing it to you. Some doors swing both ways, right?” He was so feverish to test out the kinky hold on his throat that his words were almost gutted, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a hard swallow. “A trial-“ You knew he was too far into the idea to back down so easily – not that you were attempting to make him. The way he shivered at the sight of your hands, his own fingers matching the pads of your digits to stretch them – a display to what he had coming. “-will at least let me in on the secret to cumming harder with your hand wrapped around my throat.”

His words raced a shiver up your own spine, the man visibly overtaken by lust as his eyelashes batted. Felix had a straying voyage when it came to the bedroom, his tests made to understand what could shake an orgasm out of you had only ever been that – towards you. The man kept a wall in front of him when it came to his own kinks, most of the sexual fantasies locked away in his mind retreating off his tongue and out of his mouth one by one. Comfort is a gravitational pull to a sexual agenda, but Felix’s had no numbers dated in the boxes listed, much less the daily tasks and notes.

“It’s easy.” He groaned, pulling at your hands to drive your attention back to his eyes and not his neck tightening with every breath he inhaled and exhaled. “See, here-“

His grasp guided your hand at its base, his hold so diligent as he felt your touch match with the skin of his neck. A new playing field was being brought to you without any effort. The image of his eyes blinking slowly from your fingers hardly tightening to get a hold on his neckline made you quiver with anticipation.

Your legs on either side of him were gripped roughly, the pressure applied by his hands to your thighs bringing a moan from the back of your throat. One hand on his neck, the other on his chest, he hardly had to groan to tell you that it was already in process. His cock hardening in his boxers, you watched his eyes fall shut. With the tips of your fingers pressing down one by one, you heard him gasp, his length throbbing as you instinctively rutted against him.

A straightforward word. One addition to his vocabulary that you distinguished as searing into his mind for the fronting future; Felix was panting through his plump lips as he spoke. “More.”

“Of me-“ Your lower half grinded against his underwear, the stain of his precum leaving a single speck in the fabric as his mouth fell open and his tongue grazed over his bottom lip. The moment your body connected with his length, he knew he was done for.

You didn’t have to be able to read his mind to know his moves, his hand leaving your thigh to fall under the waistband of his boxers to grasp at his base. The subtle contact to his cock made his head fall back against the pillow, watery eyes shut. A distorted laugh came from him when he felt the softness of the pillow break the harsh knock of his skull backwards, his eyes flipping open to watch your arm extend forward to regain your hold on his throat. “Or my hand?”

He ignored your mistake at releasing him for a moment, the tension in his eyes boring into your own bringing chills to rise across your skin. Either of you hardly clothed, his hand released his length from the fabric around his waist, the air of the room pulling a hiss. You watched his tongue surge against the roof of his mouth as his eyes clenched, the air captivating his cock and causing the tip to run red – the blood flow following suit with his arousal.

Timing out, his hand moved back to your thigh, aligning your body with his size. The use of your legs at his waist was an advantage, your mind becoming occupied with the way he pushed and pulled at your sitting position to grind himself up into you. His head tilted back, the friction enough to raise a crimson blush on his cheeks.

“Ahh~” His hiss was turned into a hiccup of pleasure, his sight becoming washed with the white light of desire. “So, this is how this feels.” His breakthrough in his experiment, Felix had found true bliss as the same hand once on your thigh, then to his cock, and back to your thigh again enclosed around your hand.

His hold continued to be subtle, his own grasp giving more pressure to his windpipe and shutting off his breathing for a split second. Paradise enclosed on him, his hips jerking wildly against you as your straddling stance clamped down on him. The rush of your hand tightening a little more, his cock throbbing against your clothed crotch as his hips raced against you – he found what he was looking for as the rush of white liquid escaped him and his hand pulled your own from his throat.

You fell to his side, your eyes keeping contact with his rapid breaths - the rise and descend of his chest. He had hardly experienced what he does to you on almost a regular basis but managed to make himself fucked out. Blinking to recapture your sight, your head tilted to look at his face in time to see the red blush turn pink – embarrassment taking over. Felix was always one for trying, but it was clear to you that his mind was only filled with the amount of times you had sex – times where you choking him would have been useful. Nonetheless of his boggled mind, his lips curved into a toothless smile, eyes meeting yours with a brilliant glow.

“I liked that.” He laughed, lifting his hand back to his throat to press into the bruises forming on his skin. Marks that he had the courage to act on his fantasies, an embracement for what the future held, an addition to his growing kink list.

“I’ll get us some water.” Your head shook as you watched his mind drift once more, rising from the bed to grab two glasses.

Curiosity all but killed the cat, in fact – in Felix’s case – it fed the feline catnip. Your feet didn’t have to patter quietly to hear his moans echo through the room towards where you stood. His stimulated cock was back in his hold, hand running up and down his length as his eyes shut tightly. You could hear the sudden frustration in the way he groaned, hear the mattress shuffle as he lifted and grabbed at the lube on the nightstand, hear the whines from deep within his throat as he rubbed the liquid in every direction – but his mental theory stood strong.

Your frame batted around the doorway at the exact moment his hand reconnected with his throat, the purple marks turning darker as his own, harsh grip teetered him over the edge. A second layer of his cum shot from his cock as his mouth went agape and his back arched, grip on his windpipe tight. The kink had strung up a white flag for him, his eyes enduring your deep gaze as his broken words called out to you.

“See what you’ve done to me, baby? Now it’ll just be a habit.”


End file.
